


Crown Of Laurels

by LatinoGamer123



Series: Forevermore [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crime, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Grinding, Intrigue, M/M, Medieval/Fantasy, Nobility, Oral Sex, Sexuality, Some Stereotypes, Touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LatinoGamer123/pseuds/LatinoGamer123
Summary: In the southern regions of the Kingdom of Ravarra, crime and corruption run amok in the shadows. Many noble families of the south can trace their origins back to organized crime, and while some may have since washed their hands of that business, others still cling to the nefarious ways of their ancestors.With the Kingdom on the brink of a civil war, many have risen to take advantage of the chaos, to gain power and influence among whomever they deem worthy of their loyalty. However, not all are in agreement on which faction to side with.House Serrano runs the Laurel Syndicate, a criminal organization in favor of holding a neutral stance in the conflict ahead. But, when libidinous Sebastian Serrano and his current female flame unintentionally become involved with a suspicious boy, a side is soon chosen for him, and he may find himself forced to do a job that could change the outcome of the entire war...





	1. Courting The Ghoul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the most bisexual story I’ve ever written. :P
> 
> A long time coming too, cuz I actually consider myself bi, but not to the same degree as these characters (I much prefer one over the other. Care to guess which? ;P)
> 
> With that being said, welcome to my second side-story! 
> 
> I meant to post this last week (I intend for this one and Pentoz to progress alongside each other) but I got distracted like I often do, so here it is now! 
> 
> As you can see, we’re back in Ravarra for this one, but it doesn’t exactly take place in the ‘overworld’ if you will. I’m sure you’ll get my meaning. ;)
> 
> Like I said, this isn’t just gonna be a gay story, dear reader, this is gonna be a bi story, and not confirming anything, but it MAY even contain some opposite sex smut. o.o That’ll be a fun first! 
> 
> FAIR WARNING: This work will actually venture into some stereotypical territory, but it’s not like I haven’t done anything like that before, and I think it’ll work out in the end, so it’ll be ultimately positive, I hope. Just a warning! 
> 
> I hope these first two chapters will be okay, I kinda rushed them. Feel free to leave opinions! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“I bet you can’t catch that firefly.”

He gave her a smile, “Watch me.”

He prepared to pounce at the little light-bug as it buzzed around a small patch of flowers. He watched carefully for any sign of slowing or stopping, and when it finally came, he jumped. 

His companion gasped as he landed roughly onto the ground. He turned over and sat up, holding clasped hands out in front of him. 

When he opened them, the glowing bug flew out. The girl giggled and clapped. 

“Good show,” she chuckled, “Color me impressed.”

He smiled, “I live to please.”

He started dusting himself off, when he noticed a little lilac sitting next to him. He reached over and carefully plucked the frilly, purple flower out of the ground, getting up and walking over to offer it to the girl in the frilly, purple dress. 

“A pretty flower,” he held it out to her, “for an even prettier flower.”

She smiled and took it, sniffing it in her hands, “Such a beautiful plant with such a beautiful scent.”

“And yet, neither could ever rival yours, Penelope.”

Penelope Maldonado. 

The pride and joy of House Maldonado, the most eligible bachelorette on the Montaña Fortificada, and the most beautiful girl in the entire south of the Kingdom of Ravarra. 

The two continued to walk, making flirtatious small talk as they strolled through a village on a small plateau in her family’s territory. 

Penelope was considered a catch everywhere from the Ciudad Del Fundador to the Sierra Dentada. It was even rumored that, before the north’s rebellion, she was once under consideration for betrothal to the Crown Prince. 

But, those days were long gone, and he intended to keep it that way. 

She was a marvel unclaimed. A Penelope without a Manuel. 

After tonight, she was going to be his Penelope, and Sebastian Serrano was going to be her Manuel. 

He wanted her. 

And, he wasn’t going to let highborn society’s expectations of them stop him from getting what he wanted. 

Sebastian was the mere third-born of Lord Stefan Serrano, and Penelope was second-born to Lady Patricia Maldonado. The youngest of their lines. Sebastian had two brothers ahead of him in familial importance, and Penelope had one sister. 

A third-born and a second-born. Tradition expected them to marry firstborn lords and ladies and become their loyal spouses and parents to their heirs. Sebastian and Penelope belonged nowhere near each other. 

And yet on top of that, there was one other reason that saw fit to keep them in their own separate worlds, on their own separate sides. 

They were the offspring of opposing crime syndicates. 

Especially found in the southern regions of Ravarra, there were many noble Houses, both minor and major, that were founded from ill intent. Their founders were outlaws. Thugs and brigands and murderers, maybe even a raper or two in there. People who beat and robbed and murdered and raped all of the right people, and then rose to enough power and prominence to be able to claim the title of Lord or Lady. 

Since their founding, many Houses then reformed their ways and left the crime business in their past. 

Two notable examples were House Castillo and House Mendoza. 

House Castillo, the lieges of the Montaña Fortificada—at least until whenever heirless Lady Genoveva would come to pass—had apparently been a force to be reckoned with back in the day, but when they rose to become the Kingdom’s masters of law—the irony made Sebastian want to laugh every time—they had put down the dagger and picked up the legal documents. 

House Mendoza, the protectors of the south, was founded in the old Kingdom of Navera with origins so vile that even Sebastian would rather not think about it. After they used their criminal empire to aid King Marcel the Founder in overthrowing the De La Sierra’s and gained lordship over the south in his name, they cast away their illicit ways, and began a new generation of ruling the south within the confines of the new law of Ravarra. 

However, not every House founded from such low beginnings was so quick to discard their natural criminal ways, and to this day many still held prominence in the underworld that brought them to power. 

Serrano and Maldonado were two of such Houses. 

Sebastian had heard that the first Lord Maldonado had been wronged by a notorious band of thugs, and would later get his revenge on them in such a gruesome manner that everyone for leagues would grow to fear him, and thus was the founding of House Maldonado. 

Their sigil was a sad white ghoul on a purple background. Their words were, ‘Enemies wail!’ They headed the Ghoul Syndicate. 

Sebastian knew the exact origins of his family, it was a story that his father told him and his brothers many times growing up. A woman named Serra had lost her family to a rich and powerful crime boss. She then seduced her way into the man’s bedchamber, where she then got her revenge, killing him and taking all of his wealth and power for her own. His last words had supposedly been, ‘Serra, no!’ And, thus was the founding of House Serrano. 

Their sigil was a crown of green laurels on a black background. Their words were, ‘Bottom to the top!’ They headed the Laurel Syndicate. 

Sebastian and Penelope were the offspring of two syndicates. And, the syndicates of the south rarely ever got along. 

But then almost a year ago, Lord Del Fuego kidnapped the Reyes Crown Prince, and incited a rebellion in the north of Ravarra. And after the Prince’s rescue, rebel influence had since somehow spread to all directions of the Kingdom, to the west, to the east, and especially to the south, and when that happened, the southern syndicates had been faced with a tough new decision. 

Who, if anyone, to support in the war ahead. 

Serrano and Maldonado had made their decisions. Penelope’s mother was apparently a large supporter of the Queen, and the Ghoul Syndicate had now sworn their allegiance to the Reyes Crown. 

Sebastian’s father, however, saw opportunity in every direction. The Laurel Syndicate had declared neutrality, with the intent of playing both sides to their advantage. 

Now, the Laurel and the Ghoul had no reason for hostilities against each other. 

And now, with this blooming semi-alliance between the Serrano’s and the Maldonado’s, Sebastian was given the opportunity to pursue the region’s most eligible bachelorette in secret, and he took that opportunity in full force. 

He actually had to thank Lord Del Fuego for leading him to this opportunity. 

Not just to him, he had to give credit everywhere it was due. 

To Lord Del Fuego, to Prince Esteban, to the Queen, and to Lord Evangelio. 

Without any of them, he wouldn’t be here right now. 

He wouldn’t be courting the girl of his desires. 

“The sun is setting,” Penelope noted. 

Sebastian looked up. Indeed, the sun was setting ahead of them, the orange ball sinking down over the edge of the mountain. 

“Yes, it is,” Sebastian nodded, “It’s almost as beautiful as you.”

“We should watch it,” she suggested, “From somewhere with a good view. It would be the perfect way to end the day.”

That wasn’t a bad idea. 

Sebastian smiled, “Okay then. Where should we go?”

“Hmm...”

Penelope looked around. Her eyes landed on something, and she pointed up. 

“There. On the roof of that church.”

Sebastian followed her point to the top of a big church, very obviously the highest point in the village. 

“Let’s make a race out of it,” she beamed, “Whoever gets to the top first wins.”

Oh, it was gonna be like that. 

He shrugged, “Alright, if want to lose so badly, who am I to deny you that?”

“Hah!” She punched his arm, “You’re on, fuck-nut! I’ll see you at the top!”

“I’ll be waiting!” He called after her as she rushed off. He chuckled when she flipped him off over her shoulder. 

Then without another thought, he took off, running in between the church and the opposite building. 

It was trivial what happened next. 

He got a running start and ran up the side of the wall as far as he could. After that, he simply pushed himself off the wall, twisted midair, hit the wall of the other building and pushed off of that. He repeated this process a couple times until he reached the top of the other building. From there, he jumped to the nearest handhold on the church and scaled the rest of the way up. When he reached the roof, he swung himself up and climbed up to the very top. 

As he sat himself down, Penelope finally appeared and climbed up the roof to him. 

“What took you so long?” He sat back on his hands, “I thought I might have to send a search party. Whatever would I have told your family...?”

She giggled and punched his shoulder, “Shut the fuck up, cock-for-brains!”

“‘Cock-for-brains?’” He asked. He spread his legs a bit and looked down at his crotch, “What’s two plus one? ‘Tits and ass.’ Oh, I guess it is down there. I wonder how it got there...”

She snorted, “You’re insufferable!”

He smiled, “I know.”

She chuckled as she sat down beside him, “I’ll never understand how you’re able to just do stuff like this so simply.”

He shrugged, “It comes easy for me,” he turned to her, “But hey, either way, I won. So, what’s my prize?”

She gave him a look, “My respect.”

“Is that all?” He asked with a suggestive look, “I was hoping for something...” he shrugged, “more.”

She shook her head. 

She leaned forward and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips. 

“How’s that?”

He smiled, “It’ll do. For now.”

“Sure...”

They both chuckled and started to relax. 

The sun continued to go down. 

The Montaña Fortificada was literally just one giant mountain and it’s surrounding areas. The Castillo fortress was at the very top, and the minor nobility had their domains on it’s sides. House Serrano was near the middle, a little ways on the other side. House Maldonado was at the lowest point, closest to the ground, but still very high up. 

Penelope watched the sun setting over the western horizon. 

Sebastian watched Penelope watching the sun setting over the western horizon. 

He watched her relaxed form, the figure in her frilly dress, her hair as scarlet as the darkest of roses, her skin as golden as the sun she was watching. 

“Beautiful,” her perfect lips sighed. 

“Yes,” he nodded slowly, “Yes, she is.”

She turned to him, and those lips stretched into a beautiful smile. 

Sebastian let his desires take over and leaned into her, connecting their lips for a deep, warm kiss. 

They did this again and again, and Sebastian started to scoot closer to her. 

He brought a hand up and fondled her breast, to the response of surprised giggles. 

“You dirty, dirty boy!” She scolded in between chuckles, “We’re on top of a church!”

He caressed her smooth face, “God brought us together, I’m sure He won’t mind. Besides...”

He brought his hand up and touched the round breast again. This time, she didn’t stop him. 

“...You’re completely irresistible. I cannot possibly resist your...” he squeezed, “natural charms. I don’t just want you, Penelope...”

He took her hand and placed it on the hardened lump in his pants. 

“...I need you. Right here. Right now.”

“Mmm...” she moaned. 

She squeezed him, causing his breath to quicken. He heard her own breath quicken when he found her nipple, squeezing it ever so lightly. 

“You’re bad, cock-for-brains...”

“I know...”

They started to kiss again as Sebastian slowly pushed her back, crawling on top of her. 

He started to grind his, ‘brains,’ against her, inciting a pleasure-filled moan from her between their locked lips. 

“Sebastian...”

He used one hand to unlace his pants and the other to slip under her dress and slither up her thigh... 

“Yes!...”

Yip, ‘Hey, pals!’

Sebastian paused in the act. He looked down to the ground, where Penelope’s sandy-colored puppy was looking up at them. 

Yip, ‘Hi, pals!’

Sebastian waved, “Hi, Rubio.”

Yip, ‘Sorry to interrupt, pals, but it’s getting late and Mami will get suspicious if we aren’t back before the sun goes down. We have to go home now!’

“Uhh...” Sebastian shook his head, “Can’t we just have like, I don’t know, a few minutes?”

The puppy all but glared up at him. 

“Right...” he sighed annoyedly. He turned back to Penelope and smiled apologetically, “Looks like it’s time to go.”

Penelope groaned, “And, we were having so much fun.”

Sebastian gave her one more kiss, “Maybe we can continue this next time.”

“I’m counting on it.”

So was he. 

They helped each other to straighten up before climbing down from the church. Rubio jumped into Penelope’s arms, and then the three of them went on their way back home. 

That was apparently another thing that Sebastian had to thank Prince Esteban for. 

Sebastian could talk to animals, and that was apparently thanks to the Crown Prince being some sort of magical entity or some shit. He didn’t really know the details about that, but he couldn’t argue with the results. 

But, that also led to another point of confusion for him. Apparently, to talk to animals, you either had to be a magic user or have a magic body part. Sebastian was no magic user, so he must have had a part. What it was, he had no idea. 

Lord Evangelio, who was half Isla, apparently had magic Isla eyes from his mother’s side. 

Sebastian was bicolored too, his mother, Valentina, being Isla nobility, and as a result, Sebastian too had those eyes. 

But, the beauty of Lord Evangelio’s eyes was something that was talked about across the land. Sebastian had gotten a compliment here and there before, but it was never something of that much note, so whatever Sebastian’s magic part was, it likely wasn’t that. 

Whatever it was, it had to be something important. Something he was good at using... 

Ooh. 

Maybe it was his dick that was magic. 

Yes. 

In that moment, he chose to believe that he had a magic dick. 

Wouldn’t Penelope appreciate that. 

Finally, Castle Maldonado showed up in the distance, the banners of the ghoul on purple blowing in the wind. 

They stopped walking, and Sebastian turned to Penelope, “Looks like this is your stop.”

“Apparently so,” she smiled at him, “Thank you for a wonderful evening, master Serrano.”

He chuckled, “And, thank you for the pleasure of your companionship, madam Maldonado. I hope that we can have other outings like this soon.”

“I’ll keep my window open.”

Sebastian smiled widely. 

“In that case, I suppose we won’t have to go out.”

She winked at him, “That would be the point.”

Sebastian continued to smile at her. The most beautiful girl in all the land. And, she was all his. 

He leaned in for a parting kiss... 

...When suddenly an arm came around and grabbed her! 

She dropped Rubio, “AH—!”

“Quiet, missy!”

Sebastian froze. 

Before he could react, they were surrounded on all sides by hooded figures. 

“Well, well,” the one restraining Penelope sneered, “What have we got here?”

Rubio arched his little back. 

GROWL, ‘LET MY PAL GO, PAL!!!’

“Best get that mutt under control, boy.”

Sebastian surveyed the situation. They were surrounded, but their attackers were few. Six, he counted. If he could just get the one holding Penelope to loosen his grip for a second, he could free her and they could make a run for it. But first, he had to get this man to relax. 

He held up his hands in mock surrender, “Look, I don’t know what you want, but whatever it is, I can get it for you,” he lied, “Is this a political matter? My father is a minor Lord, and my mother is the paramour of the Emissary to Anaxor, I’m sure I can—.”

“Save it, boy!” The man spat, “We’re from the Faith Syndicate.”

Oh. 

So, this was a crime thing. 

That complicated matters. 

Sebastian folded his hands, “Very well, then. What does Lord Guevara want with the two of us?”

The Faith Syndicate was run by House Guevara, a minor line from the Valle Amurallado. 

None of the syndicate bloodlines were exactly reputable, but House Guevara was one of the most despicable among them. They had already been nobles before they joined the criminal ranks of the underworld. 

Their ancestors had everything handed to them. They knew nothing of what it was like to rise from nothing. 

Lord Fidelio Guevara was a rumored supporter of the Del Fuego Rebellion. 

With that being the case, Sebastian had an idea of why he wanted them. 

The Faith thug tightened his grip around Penelope, “Lord wants a chat with your respective parents. They’ve conveniently been dodging invites, so he decided we should take matters to a more... personal level.”

Sebastian nodded, “So, you’re abducting us and holding us as leverage against them.”

“Right. So, come along quietly and nobody gets hurt,” he chuckled, “Your choice, but best be quick. We’re not known for patience.”

He continued to restrain Penelope, and as he did, something fell out of her dress. 

The lilac that Sebastian had given her. 

Sebastian slowly bent down and picked it up, and when he did, the thug started to sniffle. 

Aha. 

Sebastian starting tugging and loosening it’s little, scented petals. 

“Our choice, hmm? You know, there was something my mother taught me about choice when I was younger. A little something she herself learned a couple decades back from dealing with my grandfather’s insurgency...”

He held the purple flower up to the thug’s face, and he again began to sniff. 

“...Choice is an illusion.”

He blew. 

Purple petals flew into the thug’s face, causing him to stumble. 

“UGH—!”

GROWL, ‘FUCK YOU, PAL!!!’

Rubio launched forward and bit into the man’s leg. 

“ARGH!!! GET IT OFF!!!”

His grip on Penelope loosened. 

Sebastian took that chance. 

He jumped forward and swatted his arm away, spinning around and elbowing him in the side of the head. 

“AGH—!”

He crumpled to the ground. 

Someone came up behind Sebastian and restrained him by the shoulders. 

Big mistake. 

Sebastian jumped and swung right over the thug’s shoulder, punching her in the face on the way. 

Sebastian landed on all fours, then balanced on one hand and swung his legs out in a wide circle, tripping two more thugs in the process. 

Once he was in the clear, he bounced to his feet and took Penelope’s hand. 

“Come on! Rubio!”

Yip, ‘Coming, pal!’

Rubio removed himself from gnawing on a thug’s ear and ran up to them. Together, the three of them dashed away and tried to make a break for the castle. 

“Come on! We’re almost there!”

GROWL, ‘LOOK OUT, PAL!!!’

RUSTLE

The last thing Sebastian saw was a golden figure leaping out of the bushes before it’s elbow collided with his vision. 

CRUNK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say since the next chapter is being posted right after this one. 
> 
> I will however confirm that Sebastian IS INDEED the offspring of Valentina Velasco, remember her? Sebastian has a LOT of connections through his maternal family actually (which I guess is expected since they had to clean up their patriarch’s mess somehow) and that’ll definitely have some significance someday, so be prepared for that. ;)
> 
> As if this universe wasn’t complex enough. XD
> 
> See you soon!


	2. Friends In Low Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna say anything, let’s just get right into it! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sebastian woke up to something wet sliding across his face. It turned out to be Rubio’s tongue. 

Yip, ‘Pal, you’re awake!’

“I wish I weren’t...” he brought a hand up and rubbed his aching forehead. 

As he sat up on the cold, hard stone slab he’d been out on, Penelope came over and stroked his face. 

“Are you alright?”

He smiled at the sight of her, “Better now that I can see your pretty face.”

She chuckled, “Glad to see your sense of humor wasn’t damaged.”

“Who’s being humorous?” He looked around, “Where are we?”

They were in some sort of cell, with the only light coming from a single torch outside the bars. 

“I’m not sure,” Penelope admitted, “They blindfolded us, even put Rubio in a bag, after they pulled us from the wagon.”

“Wagon? How long was I out?”

“Few hours, give or take. I think it’s almost morning. After they knocked you out, they dragged us on a little wagon ride before they brought us here.”

Sebastian searched her beautiful face in the dark and placed a hand on top of hers. 

“Penelope, did they hurt you? I’ll slaughter them all if they did.”

She smiled at him, “You’re sweet. But no, they didn’t hurt me. A little rough, but I wasn’t hurt. And, you?”

“My head is killing me,” he smirked, “And, so is my sword, since I didn’t get to stab you with it. Thanks for that, Rubio.”

Yip, ‘What do you mean!? You don’t carry a sword, pal!’

“I was talking about my, ‘playtime sword.’”

Yip, ‘Huh?...’

“You’ll understand when you’re older.”

Penelope giggled, “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“I’m glad you’re okay too.”

Sebastian looked back at the torch. There was a wooden bench below it. If he could just find some way to knock it loose, it could land on the bench and start a fire, and then he could see where things went from there. 

Penelope nodded, “I fear what would have happened to us if not for that boy.”

He turned back to her. 

“What boy?”

“The one that knocked you out. He made sure they weren’t too rough with us. He—.”

CREAK

Just then, a door outside opened up, and a couple of shadows started walking closer to their cell, until—. 

...Oh. 

Penelope nodded. 

“That boy.”

A southern male around late adolescence was standing outside of their cell. Golden on all angles, from skin, to hair, to—extremely minimal—clothing, to eyes, to the cat on his shoulder. 

“Good. You’re awake,” he spoke in an accent that was slightly Isla, “The Faith Lord would like to speak with you.”

Sebastian stared for but a second. Then, he smiled and stood up. 

“Well then, let’s not keep him waiting.”

***

“The pride and joy of the Ghoul Syndicate,” Lord Fidelio chuckled as he stroked Penelope’s face, “And, it’s not hard to see why.”

Penelope pulled away from his grip, but that didn’t stop the Lord of the Faith Syndicate from continuing his advances. 

“Father, stop it,” Filipa sighed, “We’re not to harass them. Their parents will be angry enough as is.”

“Perhaps I talk with my hands, sweet daughter.”

“That’s disgusting...”

That was Lord Fidelio’s daughter and heiress. Filipa Guevara. So far, the voice of reason in her family. 

“We were told that you wanted to speak with us Lord Guevara,” Sebastian glared, “I wasn’t aware that you spoke through fondles and caresses. Though, I suppose that happens when one gets to be your age.”

There weren’t that many opportunities in this room. Everything was spread out, and the thugs were apparently smart enough to maintain their distance. The door didn’t seem to be locked. If he could just find an opening to get to it... 

Lord Fidelio finally released Penelope and slowly walked over to Sebastian. 

“On the contrary, I simply called you here to admire my new prizes,” he stopped in front of him, “And of course, I have you as well to thank for that,” he smirked at him, “pride and joy of the Laurel Syndicate.”

“Oh?” Sebastian raised an eyebrow, “And, why is that?”

The Faith Lord was just too far away from Sebastian for him to try anything. If he could just get him to take one step closer, Sebastian could trip him and get his bound hands around his neck. 

“Why not?” He asked, “Your capture has given this syndicate, this House, opportunities that could affect not just us, but the entire outcome of the war. Once the Serrano’s and the Maldonado’s learn of your capture, they will have no choice but to throw their support behind me and behind my cause, and in no time, the rest of them will follow suit,” he chuckled again, “The rewards she’ll bestow upon me for bringing to her the entire Reinos underworld.”

He walked away from him and toward a certain golden boy standing in the corner. 

“Of course, none of this would have been possible without your help,” he told him, “You have the gratitude of my House, and I hope I can continue to count on your support in the events to come.”

“Of course,” the boy nodded, “No sense in jumping ship now.”

“Indeed.”

“Though, I do have one request.”

“Oh?”

The boy walked over and stopped in front of Sebastian. He started to caress his face. 

“The Serrano boy. He’s rather cute,” he lightly pinched his cheek, “I would like him sent to my bedchamber, if at all possible.”

“Sebastian!” Penelope gasped. 

She tried to go to him, but the knights restrained her. 

Filipa looked shocked and turned to her father. 

“Oh. You... you want the boy?” Lord Fidelio was physically caught off guard by that. 

“Yes,” a finger slid across his eyelid, “I’ve always had a thing for Isla features.”

“Y-you’re sure? You don’t have to take him if you believe he’s all that’s available,” Lord Fidelio stated obliviously, “It would be no issue at all to send you the girl.”

“Father—!”

“Not my area of expertise. The boy will do just fine.”

There was a moment of silence, interrupted only when the Faith Lord responded. 

“Err...” Lord Fidelio looked uncomfortable, “Alright.”

“NO!!!” Penelope struggled. 

“Father!” Filipa stared at him in disbelief, “You cannot be serious!”

“I assure you, daughter, I am. Perhaps it’ll send a good message to Lord Serrano.”

“Lord Serrano will be pissed off enough, how do you think he will react when he finds out that his youngest son—!?”

“Enough, girl! Mind your tongue! I will not have my daughter questioning my authority!”

“I’LL KILL YOU ALL!!!” Penelope shouted, “I WILL SEE YOU ALL FLAYED ALIVE, I—!”

“Stop, Penelope,” Sebastian told her, “Don’t get yourself into any trouble on my account.”

He turned back and looked the golden boy straight in the eye. 

“I’ll be fine.”

A couple of thugs grabbed Sebastian and started to follow the boy out of the room. They started to take a panicking Penelope back to their cell. Before they left, Sebastian caught a glimpse of the Faith Syndicate patriarch shaking his head as he muttered. 

“In my day, boys fucked girls. What has this Kingdom come to?...”

Filipa rolled her eyes. 

***

Finally, they came to the bedchambers and went inside. The golden cat jumped off the boy’s shoulder and nestled into the bed, while the boy himself stood there and watched Sebastian. 

The thugs untied his hands, which would have been an idiotic move were Sebastian planning to try anything. 

But, he wasn’t planning to try anything. 

One of them grabbed at Sebastian’s shirt and started to pull it off. The other started to unlace his pants. 

“I can take it from here,” the boy stopped them, “Leave us.”

The thugs looked at each other and shrugged. Then, they turned and left the room. Once the door was shut, Sebastian smirked. 

“Aurelio Ayala.”

“Must you say that name so loud?” The whisperer asked. 

“Congratulations on making condor,” Sebastian stated as he pulled his shirt back down. 

“Thank you,” Aurelio nodded, “I worked hard for this rank. I would appreciate it if you didn’t ruin my progress.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to expose you. We can be allies,” he redid his pants, “Despite our current predicament.”

“Good.”

Mewl, ‘It’s great to see you, buddy!’

Sebastian smiled at the cat, “It’s great to see you too, Oro,” he turned back to Aurelio, “So, obviously you haven’t suddenly decided to turn criminal. Have you made much progress during your time here?”

“Not much, no,” he admitted, “It’s fairly obvious that he’s a lackey of the Del Fuego’s, but that was clear from the beginning,” he smiled at him, “But, at least now I have a chance to undermine his operation.”

“And, how are you planning to do that?”

“By breaking you out,” he smiled, “You’re a clever boy, Serrano. I’m sure it would come as a surprise to no one if you were to escape the Valle Amurallado.”

“You’re absolutely right,” he smiled back, “Now, exactly how am I going to do that?”

“I can send someone to get you the key. After that, it should just be a straight shot out of here.”

“I suppose there’s only the one way to find out.”

Sebastian’s smile turned coy. 

“It’s likely going to be dangerous, sneaking out of this overpopulated region...”

“Likely, yes.”

“Do I get a kiss for luck?”

Aurelio smiled coyly too. He brought a hand up and stroked Sebastian’s hair. 

“In the middle of the traditionalist Valle Amurallado? You must have a death wish, master Serrano.”

“You’re the one that made a big show of calling me to your bed, master Ayala.”

“Fair enough,” Aurelio sighed happily, “But, since we’re already here, and we have some time... where would you like me to kiss you?”

Sebastian chuckled, “If you haven’t noticed, I’m spoken for at the moment.”

“I have noticed,” he nodded, “She’s pretty. For a girl. But, you’re sure you wouldn’t rather be with a male?”

Sebastian smirked, “Believe it or not, boy-lover, some of us actually like girls.”

He shrugged, “If you say so. I just hope she doesn’t make you forget how much... fun boys can be.”

Sebastian reached down and grabbed Aurelio’s clothed member, inciting a gasp from the whisperer. 

“Never.”

Aurelio smiled widely. He turned to his cat, “Oro, could you give us the bed?”

Mewl, ‘Sure thing, buddies! Have fun!’

Oro bounced off the bed and walked over to the corner. 

Sebastian gave him a look, “I haven’t said yes.”

“But, you’re about to...”

“How do you know?”

“I’m a whisperer,” he literally whispered, “I know everything...”

Aurelio starting planting small kisses going down his neck. He gave him a slight nibble, and Sebastian couldn’t hold back a smile. 

“...I suppose it might be suspicious if I’m not limping back to my cell.”

Aurelio chuckled, “Told you so. And, try to look miserable while you’re doing it too. We can’t have people thinking you enjoyed being a spoil of war.”

“Got it.”

Sebastian pulled his face back up to his. 

“Now, shut up and fuck me!”

Sebastian kissed him hard. The two of them spun toward the bed in a tornado of flying clothes, and collapsed in a pile of naked limbs. Aurelio crawled on top of Sebastian, and together they made the flames of passion roar. 

***

“You fucked an Ayala whisperer!?”

“Uh, no,” Sebastian held up a hand, “My virtue was ravished by a nameless lackey of the Faith Syndicate, who has no ties to Reinos Intelligence whatsoever.”

“You can’t be fucking serious!” She fumed at him, “I almost had my tits sliced off trying to defend you, and you just went off to fuck someone else!?”

“I told you not to make trouble,” he made a show of looking at her breasts, “And, I’m glad you listened. I think everyone benefits from your tits staying on your chest.”

Penelope rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, “Oh, I see, I see, I see how it is. You’re a sex opportunist. You couldn’t have me on the church, so you went and stuck it into the nearest outlet you could find!”

Hey, Sebastian was half Isla. 

He had needs. 

“I don’t think you heard me,” he stated instead, “I said, ‘my virtue was ravished.’ Not, ‘my sword stabbed him.’ You did see me limping, yes?”

“You could have at least had the decency to do it where I could watch!”

Sebastian smiled, “You would have liked that, would you have?”

“You’re damn right I would have! Even without all that,” she made gestures with her hands, “sexy maleness going at each other, it would have been divine justice to see your infidel ass getting punished.”

“With a dick?”

“Precisely! Fucking you like a fucking monkey! I hope you cried! Seeing your tears would make me feel properly reimbursed for the way you betrayed me!”

Sebastian had, in fact, cried. 

Quite a bit, actually. 

Aurelio was really good at that. 

He smiled again and shrugged, “Well, I hadn’t realized that after one outing that we were just automatically exclusive.”

“We were forming a relationship!”

Well sure, but Sebastian still had needs. 

“Well, I could make it up to you,” he patted the stone slab he was sitting on, “It’s a little uncomfortable, but I’m sure it wouldn’t be that different from a roof. You’ll have to wait though, because right now I’m still done out. I think I can get it up again maybe in a few minutes.”

“Ugh, you boys are all the same!” Penelope shook her head, “It’s always, ‘I’m gonna fuck this,’ and, ‘I’m gonna stick my dick in that,’ without regard for anyone else’s feelings but your own!”

She folded her arms. 

“At least girls have real affections and actually care about the intimate side of copulation!” She stated, “And, we never run out of juice!”

“Well, maybe you should fuck a girl, then.”

“You know what, I do fuck girls!”

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, “Really?”

That had caught him by surprise. 

But, that was certainly good to know... 

“Yes! I do!” Penelope scowled, “And, the next time I do fuck a girl, I’m gonna make sure you’re tied up in the corner, so that you’ll only be able to watch, but not participate! Or, touch yourself!”

“Aw, now that’s just torture.”

“You are absolutely insufferable, Sebastian Serrano,” she huffed, “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

Sebastian smiled again, “I am indeed.”

She shook her head. Then, she started shuffling her feet, before growling, “And now, this whole conversation’s gotten me all wet!”

Sebastian chuckled, “You’re welcome.”

Penelope sighed, “I’m gonna go rub one off. Or, ten. And, don’t look, you’re being punished!”

She stormed over to the other side of the room and sat on the slab facing the wall, and started to pull up her dress. 

As much as Sebastian might have liked to have watched her, he did feel a tiny bit bad for hurting her feelings, so he decided to honor Penelope’s demands and turned back to stare outside the bars. 

Where was this person that was supposed to get them the key? 

Aurelio wasn’t the type to go back on his word. Maybe they’d gotten held up? 

Well, whatever it was, sitting here and doing nothing was making Sebastian antsy, and he very much needed to not be antsy right now. 

Well, Penelope was masturbating. Maybe he should too... 

...Nah, he was still out. Aurelio had shown him a really good time. 

He decided to continue with his original plan of breaking out, just in case it came to that. 

Okay. 

If he could knock the torch over, he could cause a distraction with the fire. Maybe somebody with a key would run in, and Sebastian could snatch it. 

But, how was he going to knock over the torch? 

If he was going to do that, he would need something big and heavy that could slip through these bars... 

...Which was nothing that they had access to in this cell. 

Maybe he could chip off a piece of the slab to throw at it? 

But, how was he gonna do that? 

Ugh, this was so frustrating. 

Hopefully Aurelio could get him the key so he wouldn’t have to worry about this. 

But, where was that key!? 

What was taking so long!? 

He—! 

Mewl, ‘Hey, buddy!’

What? 

What was that? 

Sebastian looked around. 

Mewl, ‘Up here!’

Sebastian looked up... 

...And, saw a tiny black kitten peaking through a hole in the cell wall. 

Mewl, ‘Hi, buddy!’

Sebastian curiously walked over. 

He nodded, “Hello there. What’s your name?”

Mewl, ‘Lora!’

Lora. 

“That’s a cute name.”

Mewl, ‘Thanks, buddy, I think so too! My uncle, Oro, sent me to help you escape from this big stone cage!’

Ahh. 

So, this was who he’d sent to get the key. 

Clever, Aurelio, clever. 

Nobody ever suspects the cat. 

“What is all this racket over here?” Penelope came over, flattening her dress, “I could swear I heard meows just a second ago.”

Mewl, ‘Hi, buddy!’

“There it is again, who said that!? Why is the wall meowing?”

Sebastian pointed to the hole, and Penelope stared up. 

“...Why is there a kitten in the wall?”

“She’s here to help us break out,” Sebastian told her, “She’s gonna get us the key and—.”

Yip, ‘CAT!!!’

Rubio scrambled over and started yipping at the little face in the wall. 

Yip, ‘A cat! Hi, cat! It’s so nice to meet you! Will you be my new pal?’

Mewl, ‘Ew. No. Go away, you disgusting dog.’

Yip, ‘I hope we can be good pals! I’m Rubio! What’s your name?’

Mewl, ‘None of your business. Brainless mutt.’

Huh. 

Apparently cats were prejudiced against dogs. 

Sebastian supposed that made sense. 

Mewl, ‘As I was telling buddy here, I’m Lora! My uncle, Oro, sent me to get the key to this cage so you can be free and escape!’ 

Sebastian nodded, then turned to translate for Penelope, “She says that—.”

“Oh, shut it, I understood her. Lora, do you know where the guard with the key is posted?”

Mewl, ‘Sure do, buddy! He’s walking around outside! I’ll go get it for you! Bye, buddies! Bye, slobber-face!’

Yip, ‘Bye, pal!’

The face retreated. Penelope sighed in relief, and Sebastian stared at her curiously. 

“You can understand animals?”

She snorted and smirked at him, “How do you think me and Rubio are so tight?”

Yip, ‘That’s right, pal!’

Well, this was a day full of revelations. 

Not even a minute later, the face returned and dropped something into the cell that hit the stone with a jingle. 

Mewl, ‘Here you go, buddy!’

Sebastian picked up the key, “How did you get it so fast?”

Mewl, ‘A girl has her ways!’

“Amen to that,” Penelope smirked. 

Sebastian wasn’t going to complain. 

He hurried over to the door and stuck his hand through the bars. He carefully pushed the key into the hole and turned it slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible. 

CLICK

The door swung open. 

Sebastian smiled, “As easy as seducing a virgin.”

“Good to know,” Penelope nodded, “Now there’s just the matter of the guard outside the door.”

Sebastian thought about that. He turned back to the little wall-face. 

“Can you distract the guard for a moment? Then, I’ll take it from there.”

Mewl, ‘Sure thing, buddy! See you outside!’

The face retreated. Sebastian motioned for Penelope and Rubio to be quiet, then snuck up to the door that led out into the hall. 

He carefully pressed his ear to the door and listened. 

Mewl, ‘Hi, fat buddy!’

“You again?” The voice of the guard asked, “What are you up to now?”

Mewl, ‘I’m here to distract you, so that my new buddies can escape!’

“What have you done with my key, you little rascal?”

Mewl, ‘I gave it to my buddy, so he could escape the stone cage!’

“Aw, did you hide it? Where did you hide it, you cute, little fur-ball?”

Thankfully, the guard didn’t speak cat. 

Sebastian heard the guard’s heavy footsteps walking away. 

This was his chance. 

Slowly, he opened the door and pushed it open. Once it was wide enough, he slipped through and looked around. 

The plump guard was kneeling on the ground facing away from the door, petting the kitten’s soft, black fur. Sebastian pulled his sleeve down and snuck forward

“I’m gonna need that key back, little one,” the guard told her, “If I lose the key, I lose my head—MMMPH—!”

Sebastian held his sleeve tightly against the man’s nose and mouth, cutting off his air supply and causing him to black out. 

Sebastian let him go as he started to fall forward, Lora just barely managing to jump out of the way as he hit the ground. 

Sebastian wiped his forehead and smiled down at the little kitten, “Thanks for the help. You certainly know how to draw someone’s attention.”

Mewl, ‘It’s a given, buddy! I’m cute!’

That, she was. 

He turned back to Penelope, “Help me drag him back to the cell.”

They each took an arm while Rubio bit at the fabric, and together they dragged him back into the cell, locking it before leaving the dungeon and closing the door. 

Yip, ‘Thanks for the help, pal!’

Mewl, ‘You look stupid. And, you smell. When’s the last time you cleaned yourself, buddy?’

Yip, ‘I licked my happy parts in the stone cage!’

Mewl, ‘That’s disgusting.’

“Alright, now that that part’s done,” Penelope asked, “How do we get out of this place?”

Mewl, ‘I know a way, buddy! Follow me!’

Lora scurried down the hall with Rubio in tow, and Sebastian and Penelope ran to catch up. 

“What are we going to do once we’re out of the castle?” Penelope asked. 

“Not sure,” Sebastian admitted, “The Valle Amurallado is a crowded place, so hopefully we’ll be able to blend into the crowd until we can leave. But, we’ll have to lay low for a while and—.”

HISS, ‘STOP RIGHT THERE, HOMIE!!!’

Sebastian and Penelope stopped right in their tracks, and Lora and Rubio scurried back and hid behind their legs. 

Sebastian almost passed out. 

Right in front of them was a long, dark green snake. 

Hiss, ‘You’re in the wrong place, homie. Looks like it’s dinner time.’

Sebastian stood perfectly still. 

“Nobody. Move. A muscle.”

Hiss, ‘Oh, you think you’re smart, do you, homie? You’re just making my job all the easier!’

Snakes lived on fear, Sebastian knew this. 

As long as he didn’t move and didn’t show fear, he could walk away from this perfectly fine. 

He hoped... 

God, he hated snakes. 

The snake slithered up and circled around his foot. 

He fought back a yelp as it suddenly slipped up his pants and started to slither up his leg. 

He. Hated. Snakes. 

Hiss, ‘You’re making this too easy, homie.’

Don’t move. 

Don’t. 

Move. 

It slithered up into his undergarments and started to turn. 

Sebastian’s breath stopped as he felt fangs press around the shaft of his penis. 

Hiss, ‘All I gotta do is bite down, homie. Then, it’s bye-bye pipí, and bye-bye you!’

GODDAMNIT, HE HATED SNAKES!!! 

THERE WERE NO WORDS IN EXISTENCE TO DESCRIBE HOW MUCH HE HATED—!

“Down, Cholo.”

Sebastian looked up. 

A darkish-skinned boy a little older than him was leaning against the wall. He had a full head of long Selvaran hair, and he had what appeared to be a glimmering whip hanging from his belt. 

Sebastian just stared. 

Hiss, ‘Hmph. You’re lucky, homie. Best hope it doesn’t run out.’

The snake released his member, then slipped up and out of his pants, slithering over to the boy and up his leg. 

God, he fucking hated snakes... 

The boy petted the snake once it was wrapped around his shoulders. Then, he turned his attention back to them. 

“I’m guessing you’re not with the Faith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. Two chapters in, and I already have rape elements in this story. 
> 
> XD Now, I just have to add a peeing scene somewhere and we’ll have checked off all the boxes!... 
> 
> ...IDK what’s wrong with me. 
> 
> Don’t judge me, y’all, I’m a peculiar person. );
> 
> Bet you weren’t expecting that cameo huh? :P I think it was a good transition, if I say so myself! 
> 
> Again, this was a bit rushed, but I hope it worked out okay. :)
> 
> Copy-pasted from Pentoz: 
> 
> After showing this series to the select few people that I trust IRL, they left me with a lot of questions about what goes on in this universe, so many complex questions that I simply have to answer for everyone else too.
> 
> And, since it would just be boring to answer them all in the notes sections of chapters, I’m going to be posting a chapter (or chapters) in the Unspoken Memories work literally dedicated to answering them (In the guise of Victor asking them and Esteban answering them, of course).
> 
> So, if any of you have any complex questions about ANYTHING in the Forevermore universe, please do leave a comment asking about them, and I will happily work them into the chapter (unless they’re spoilers ;P).
> 
> Please do ask questions, I LOVE answering them! You can ask me about the weather in a certain part of this world, IDC. Just gimme questions! :D
> 
> With that being said, I’ll see you next time! 
> 
> See you soon!


	3. Secret Treasures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing I meant to mention last time, but I forgot: 
> 
> Selvaran hair is the Reinos term for an Afro. If you want to know my inspiration for our new friend’s hair... just look up literally any pictures of Nathalie Emmanuel. XD
> 
> ALSO, I HAVE NOW POSTED MY FIRST M/F SMUT!!! 
> 
> ...On the last day of Pride Month, cuz that totally makes sense. XP
> 
> I am so proud of myself! 
> 
> If ur not into that, then beware. There is a LOT more to come. >:P
> 
> Enjoy!

What the actual fuck was going on? 

Today—or yesterday, or the day before, or whenever the fuck it had been—was not supposed to end up going like this at all. 

All he’d planned to do was go out with Penelope, do all of that flirting and courting shit that people for some reason do, and then seduce her into having sex with him. 

Well, perhaps he did have more on his mind than sex. God knows why, but he probably did. No, he definitely did. If he just wanted sex, he had a whole array of pretty handmaidens and cute manservants back home that he could fuck. Penelope was different. He had absolutely no clue why, but she was different. 

But of course, God decided to mess with him—Maybe Sebastian pissed him off when he tried to fuck Penelope on top of his church. A surface is a surface, God, get over it!—and so then everything started to spiral all the way out of control. 

First, he got attacked and knocked out, then he got imprisoned and then gifted to a thug to be taken advantage of—which wasn’t as bad as it could have been, since it wasn’t an actual thug, but it was still humiliating—and then when he could finally taste freedom, he’d gotten ambushed by a giant green worm with scales and almost gotten his fucking dick bitten off! 

He only liked it when people put their mouths around his dick, not animals! 

And, especially not fucking snakes! 

He fucking! 

Hated! 

Snakes! 

And so now, here he was. With Penelope and her puppy, Rubio, and their new kitten friend, Lora. Staring across the hall at this strange, strange boy with a snake around his shoulders and a whip on his belt. 

Sebastian hated whips too. He had north-southern blood in him, which meant that he was descended from slaves. Though, this new boy was clearly of eastern descent, so he could have also had slave ancestry as well... 

...Using the oppressors’s own tools against them, perhaps? 

Sebastian supposed he could get behind that. 

But, he could not get behind the snake! 

The boy looked at them with a raised eyebrow, “Do any of you have tongues, or did Cholo turn you all to stone?”

Yip, ‘I have a tongue, pal!’

Mewl, ‘Shut up, slobber-face...’

Sebastian shook himself out of his thoughts. He looked at Penelope, then back at this strange boy. 

“Who are you?”

“Queen Santana,” he joked, “Who are you?”

Sebastian tilted his head, “Princess Canela.”

Penelope shrugged, “Well, I guess that makes me the Prince of Rueno. Whatever his name is.”

“Dejuan. Well, it’s a pleasure, ‘Exalted’s,’”he stated as he stroked the snake’s head, “And, what brings you all the way to the Valle Amurallado?”

“We were... brought here by Lord Guevara’s people,” Sebastian stated, “It wasn’t exactly a heartfelt encounter, so we were just seeing ourselves out.”

“Hmm,” he bopped the snake’s snout, “Doesn’t seem smart to be telling that to a random stranger. I could very well be one of the Faith Lord’s people.”

“If you were, we wouldn’t still be talking, would we?” Penelope countered. 

“Smart point,” he admitted. 

“So, what brings you here, ‘Your Grace?’”

“That’s my business.”

Sebastian held up his hands, “Well, the way I see it, we’re all in a place that we shouldn’t be, and we could all suffer the consequences if we’re caught.”

“True,” he nodded, “But, I have business inside this castle, and you have business outside it. It seems to me like we have very separate goals.”

“Also true,” Penelope stated, “But, depending on your business in this castle, you may also soon have business getting out of it.”

“And, you don’t seem like you plan to stay for very long,” Sebastian added. 

“Mm. You’re both very perceptive,” he glanced them both over, “What is your point?”

Sebastian and Penelope shared a look. 

“I propose that we help each other,” Sebastian stated, “We can help you with whatever you’re doing, and when we’re done, you kindly show us the way out, and we all go our separate ways.”

“What makes you think I need help?”

“You probably don’t,” Penelope admitted, “But, having a bit of extra muscle never hurt anyone. Unless you plan to suffocate all of the Guevara thugs with your puffy hair.”

Both the boy and his snake glared at Penelope. 

Hiss, ‘Ooh, now you done it, homie.’

“Excuse you?... ‘Puffy?’” He narrowed his eyes at her, “Do you have something against Selvaran hair...?”

“I have nothing against it, I was just pointing it out.”

“‘Just pointing it out?’... Would you rather I wore it straight, is that the problem?”

“No, that’s not—.”

“Whatever. I appreciate your offer, but I don’t need any help whatsoever,” he stated, “All I need to do is get what I came for and get out.”

“So, you’re looking for something,” Sebastian noted, “Perhaps we could help you find it.”

“I know where it is, it’s just the matter of getting to it. I don’t need—.”

“Ey! What the hell!?”

They all turned to see a small patrol of Guevara knights at the end of the hall. They had spotted them, and now they were on their way over here, weapons being unsheathed. 

Everyone looked at each other. 

Then, without second thoughts, they all sprang into action. 

Sebastian jumped against the nearest wall and pushed off, tackling one knight to the ground. 

Hiss, ‘Gotcha, homie!’

In that instant, Cholo the snake pounced into view and wrapped himself around the knight’s neck to cut off his breath. 

Huh, well that was convenient. 

Sebastian still hated him though. 

He looked up to see the commotion with everybody else. 

Lora and Rubio were scratching and biting at another knight, distracting him long enough for Penelope to be able to jump onto him and... 

...Suffocate him with her thighs. 

Wow. 

Sexy. 

Then, Sebastian noticed the last one trying to run away. 

He made to go after him, but then stopped when he saw the boy marching in that direction. 

WHIPLASH

Sebastian jumped back in surprise. 

With seemingly-lightning-fast reflexes, the boy had taken the shimmering whip from his belt and, well, whipped it out, which ended up with it wrapping tightly around the man’s neck. 

The knight struggled for but a moment, face going purple, before blacking out and falling to the floor. 

That was... amazing. 

As the boy wrapped his whip back up, Penelope came over and joined them. 

Sebastian smiled at her, “That was a sexy move back there.”

She smirked, “Naturally. And, quite effective too.”

“Could you teach me how to do that?”

She chuckled, “I don’t think it works for people with testicles.”

Sebastian could make it work... 

They turned back to the boy just as he hung the whip back onto his belt. 

“Well,” Sebastian gestured around them, “I think it’s safe to say we’re accomplices now.”

“The castle’s going to be on alert when they don’t check in,” Penelope noted, “Probably not safe to navigate it all alone...”

The boy looked around at the unconscious bodies, then at the animals, then back up at Sebastian and Penelope. 

Then, he groaned, “Fine. But, stay out of my way.”

He stomped away down the hall. Sebastian and Penelope smiled at each other, then ran to catch up to him. 

“So,” Penelope asked, “what are we stealing?”

“I’m stealing,” the boy corrected, “And, it’s none of your business. All you have to know is that it’s in the castle vault. That’s where we’re headed.”

“Fair enough,” Penelope beamed, “This is going to be fun! I hear the Faith Syndicate vaults have so many treasures that it would make the Queen jealous!”

“Which reminds me,” the boy stated, “Do you have any real names, or do I just refer to you as freeloader one, two, and pets?”

Yip, ‘I’m Rubio!’

Mewl, ‘He wasn’t asking you, backside-breath! Also, I’m Lora!’

Yip, ‘Hi, Lora!’

Mewl, ‘Shut up!’

Sebastian and Penelope looked to each other. They shared another knowing look. 

“Bastian.”

“Lope.”

The less this strange boy knew about them, the better. 

“Wonderful to meet you both.”

“And, yourself?”

He turned back to them with a smile that was surprisingly charming. 

“Zi.”

***

After almost an hour of sneaking around and knocking out the occasional thug, they finally found what was very clearly the castle’s vault. 

How was it clear? 

It was a locked room with a half dozen guards, and the last time they opened the door, they caught a glimpse of what was inside. 

It wasn’t a dining hall, that was for sure. 

Sebastian and Penelope—Bastian and Lope. He was gonna have to get used to that so he didn’t slip up—stood pressed against the wall while Zi peered around the corner. 

“Okay,” Zi spoke in a low voice as he pulled back, “It doesn’t seem like the next shift change is for a while. How do we want to go about this?”

“Simple distraction always goes a long way,” Lope suggested, “Do something to get a couple of them away and thin their numbers. Then after that, we just snatch a key, and then that will be that.”

“The one at the very end has the key,” Zi stated, “So, we’ll have to save the best for last.”

“Wonderful,” Lope nodded, “So, how are we going to get her alone?”

Bastian crept over and snuck a peek behind the corner. 

Then, he turned back with a smile, “I have an idea.”

After everyone agreed to the plan, they all got set up and let it all play itself out. 

Mewl, ‘Hi, buddies!’

Lora ran across to the other end of the hall. 

Yip, ‘Hi, pals!’

Rubio ran across the hall to join her. 

“Don’t see that everyday,” one knight stated. 

Hiss, ‘Sup, homies.’

Lastly, Cholo slithered across the hall. 

“How the hell did a snake get in here?” Another asked. 

“We should really take better care of this place.”

Silence for another moment. 

And then... 

Mewl, ‘Ah! Run, buddies!’

Yip, ‘Help! Help us!’

Hiss, ‘Hell no! Let’s get out of here, homies!’

Suddenly, all three animals retreated back across the hall, putting on an act of fright. 

“The hell was that about?”

“Think it’s serious?”

“You two,” the woman in the lead ordered, “Check it out.”

Perfect. 

The sound of two pairs of boots echoed through the hall. Everyone pressed themselves against the wall as to not be seen. 

When the two knights rounded the corner, they walked right past them. 

When they were directly in position, Lope and Cholo pounced. 

“LCK—!”

“MPH—!”

Cholo chocked one by wrapping tightly around his neck, and Lope once again did that sexy thigh-suffocating thing. 

Once they were out, they dragged the bodies to the side, and waited for a reaction. 

“What happened?”

“Where did they go?”

“Go check on them,” the leader ordered to another. 

One more pair of boots sounded, and then another knight rounded the corner. 

This one saw them, doing a double take as he spotted them in the corner. 

POP

Bastian punched him in the face, knocking him out instantly. He shook the shock out of his hand and waited. 

“What the hell was that!?”

“Should someone else go?”

“No,” the leader stated, “Something odd is going on around here. Everyone stay right where you are.”

Just as predicted. 

When everyone was clear, Cholo rounded the corner on his own. 

“Hey, it’s that snake again!”

“Did he eat the others!?”

“Idiot, does he look like he—!?”

HISS, ‘FUCK YOU, HOMIE!!!’

They heard him pounce, and then one of the knights start to choke. In that instant, Zi got up and charged around. 

“What the—!?”

WHIPLASH

Bastian and the others detached themselves from the wall, and were the last to come around the corner. 

By then, Cholo and Zi had taken care of the last two lackey knights, leaving just the leader with the key on her own. 

“Fucking shit!”

“I know,” Lope smiled, “Have a nice nap.”

POP

She knocked her out, and finally that was that. 

She retrieved the key from the woman’s belt and dangled it in front of her. 

“Now then. Shall we?”

“By all means,” Zi nodded, “Do the honors.”

“Don’t mind if I do.”

She put the key into the door and turned. When it swung open, she pushed herself inside and stopped in her tracks. 

“...Woah.”

What was that about? 

Bastian shouldered in past her, and—. 

“Santamaría!”

He looked around. 

Literal piles of gold and jewels were scattered around the room. Intricate decorations lined the walls, and everywhere they looked, ornate vases and tapestries and whatever the fuck else were on display. 

“This is like something out of a dream!” Lope giggled. 

“Do you think they’ll notice if we take a few things?” Bastian asked. 

The two of them looked at each other, then they turned to Zi. 

Zi shrugged, “Do whatever the hell you want. I don’t give a fuck. Just stay out of the way.”

Zi walked over where a bunch of chests were stacked together. 

The two of them looked at each again, and then squealed in delight. 

“Whoever finds the best loot gets to keep whatever they want!”

“You’re on!”

They giggled happily and rushed off to dig through the various piles of treasure. 

This was amazing! 

Shiny things everywhere! Gold coins, and silver goblets, and bejeweled bracelets, and—. 

It was so deliciously overwhelming! 

Just as he was putting on his fourteenth shining ring, Zi came over with small, fancy chest underneath his arm. 

“Find what you were looking for?” Bastian asked. 

He patted the chest, “I believe so, yes.”

“Wonderful. Give us a few minutes, we’ll be right with you.”

He rolled his eyes, “Don’t take too long, or I’ll leave without you.”

“Noted.”

Zi left the room. 

Lora and Rubio were rolling around in a pile of silver, and Lope ran over to Bastian with a countless amount of necklaces and bracelets and even a tiara hanging all over he body. 

She was so fucking gorgeous. All of that shine was showing off her body, the bracelets shimmering against her golden arms, the necklaces sinking between her breasts, and—. 

She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a deep kiss, then she retracted and whispered into his ear. 

“I’m not wearing any undergarments.”

...Oh fuck yes. 

Bastian pulled her back into another kiss. 

He wrapped his arms around her, and started to grind his boner against her. 

She jumped into him and wrapped her legs around him, her ankles digging into his ass. 

He held onto her tightly and carried her over to a flat enough pile of gold. 

He slowly lowered her down, kissing her and suckling against her, all the while continuing to grind his need against her. Her reached down to unlace his pants... 

...When all of the sudden, Lope grabbed onto him and flipped them over! 

She straddled him and pinned his arms above his head. 

“What?” She purred, “You thought I was just gonna lie down and let you fuck me like one of your handmaidens?”

He tried to push up, but she held him down. 

“No,” she shook her head, “You betrayed me, remember? You fucked someone else without my permission.”

“Give me a break, I have needs!”

“So do I. And now, you owe me.”

She let go of his arms. He tried to sit up, but she pushed him back down. 

She started to crawl up his body, pulling her dress up as she did. 

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” she stated, “You’re going to make it up to me by using that filthy tongue of yours to show me the respect that such a scorned and desirable bachelorette as myself deserves. And then after, I’ll consider letting you find someplace to stick your dick.”

She stopped in front of his mouth and pulled her dress the last bit up. Her thick, wet pussy stared Bastian right in the face. 

“Understand?”

Bastian nodded instantly, “Yes. Understood... My lady.”

“Mmm, that’s much better.”

She wrapped a hand around the back of his head and started to push him up toward it. 

“Well, go on then. Get to it.”

Bastian pushed his head the rest of the way up, inhaling her scent right in front of him. 

He stuck out his tongue and licked up. 

Lope gasped loudly. 

It tasted kind of tangy. A little salty, maybe. Bastian liked it. 

He pushed his head the rest of the way up and stuck his face into it. 

“Ahh!” She gasped, “Yes, Sebastian!”

He wriggled his tongue into it, licking in and out and all around thoroughly. 

Lope was moaning above him, her fingers digging into his hair. 

“Yes! Don’t stop!”

He licked her and suckled at her all over, taking his own pleasure in the sounds that he was causing her to make. 

Until finally, she clenched around him. 

“AGH...”

Bastian just lay there, unmoving, as Lope rode through her orgasm above him. 

Finally, when her contractions ceased, he lay his head back down. 

He licked his lips, “Yummy.”

“Thank you,” she sighed, “Well, I must say you certainly know how to use that tongue.”

He smiled, “Maybe I’ve had practice.”

“Oh, I’m sure,” she chuckled, “Well... I suppose you’ve earned your reward.”

She crawled back down over his body and went back to straddling below his waste. 

She moved her hands toward his laces. 

Oh yes! 

Finally! 

“I’m still on top, let’s make that clear. And, I’m warning you, Serrano, if you even think about—!”

DING DING DING DING

The sound of frantic bells suddenly echoed throughout the castle. 

Lope looked around in a sudden panic, “Shit!”

“Alarm bells!” Zi calles in to them. 

Oh... 

...OH FUCKING COME ON!!! 

Damnit! 

“Come on!” Zi called, “We need to get out of here now!”

Lope got up off of Bastian’s crotch, and he could already feel the blue balls coming on. 

This was just fucking ridiculous! 

Of course, this could only happen to him! 

“I WILL LEAVE YOU BOTH IF YOU DO NOT GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!!!”

Hiss, ‘Ima bite both yo sexy parts if you get us caught, homies!’ 

Oh, fuck no. 

Time to go. 

Lora and Rubio scrambled out of the treasure room just as Lope pulled Bastian to his feet. 

She grabbed his hand, “Come on. We have to go.”

They rushed out together, their respective spoils clinking together as they ran. 

“Took you long enough!” Zi glared as they returned, “Our exit is back this way! Come!”

Everyone ran back in the direction they came from. 

After a good bit of running, Bastian and Lope followed Zi to a part of the castle that they hadn’t been in before. 

“My entry point was just up ahead,” Zi stated, “Once we get out, we’re going to have to lay low, and—.”

They rounded a bend, and everyone stopped in their tracks. 

At the other end of the hall, there were stairs going down into what appeared to be a cellar... 

...And standing in front of them, with a sword pointed out, was Filipa Guevara. 

“You!” She pointed, “You’re not going anywhere with those!”

Bastian held up his hands, “Hey, in our defense, they look fabulous on us.”

But, she wasn’t looking at Bastian’s rings. Or, Lope’s necklaces. 

She was looking at Zi’s chest. 

Zi held it tightly against himself, “I think you’ll find I am. If you want them back, you’ll have to pry them from my rotting corpse.”

Damn, all that for a tiny chest? 

“I damn well will if I have to!” Filipa threatened, “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll drop it and never return!”

“I will not.”

“Boy, I’m warning you, you have no idea the powers you’re dealing with—!”

POP

CRUNK

Seemingly out of nowhere, a golden flash pounced from the shadows and popped Filipa right in the head, and she fell to the ground with a thud. 

Aurelio Ayala stood over her. 

He pulled out a key from his pants and tossed it to Bastian, “There’s an inn in the closest village, second floor, two doors from the right. Hide out in there for as long as you need. Don’t get caught.”

Bastian nodded, “Thank you.”

Aurelio smiled and batted his eyes, then ran back into the shadows. Oro licked the top of Lora’s head. 

Mewl, ‘Take care of them, niece buddy!’

Mewl, ‘I will, uncle buddy! Thank you!’

Oro ran back into the shadows after Aurelio. 

Zi sighed, “Shall we go?”

Bastian nodded, “With pleasure.”

And with that, they all rushed around Filipa’s unconscious figure, and descended the steps to finally make their escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the smut was good. :P
> 
> And, since I’m still in a moving vehicle, and my eyes are still killing me, that’s literally all I have to say for now. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go take a long-ass nap. 
> 
> Still taking questions! 
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
